Confusion, Pain, and Comfort
by Lelouch via Britannia
Summary: Ikki and the rest of Kogarasumaru are challenged by a rising storm riding team, what happens when in the midst love breaks loose? IkkiXKururu XD


Hey everybody, This is Ryzo here giving you all something new to read for all those Air Gear lovers out there who are getting tired of all the yaoi fan fics. I'm not hating, but I'd like to see something else. This one will be about Ikki and Kururu. If you'd like for other combinations of people (I do "m" rated romances and comedies) just message me.

What happens when in the midst of battle, confessions of love are made?

xxxX-Confusion, pain, and comfort-Xxxx

Ikki walks out into the lights, as the rest of his team follows him. They stand to face a new rising storm rider team, who has been conquering all the other teams around. Kogarasumaru was surprised to see that, Eternal Darkness, the challenging team, had slapped there emblem over theirs. Kururu followed close behind him, speeding up to get beside him, "Ikki, this isn't good, something doesn't feel right." Kazu stands beside him, "She has a point, I'm getting a bad feeling about the way they're looking at us, they don't seem… human." Ikki watches the opposing team as they glare down at them, "We can't refuse this challenge though." Team Kogarasumaru stands in discomfort, as they wait for the silence to break. This, was a private battle, the only people there were the teams themselves. Team Eternal Darkness stared with intimidated smiles whispering to each other. Ikki tried to make some of it out, then clearly hearing, "They've fallen into our trap, kill them now!" he freezes with his eyes gaping wide. "Guys, run, hide, just get away from here!" Ikki shouts, pushing Kururu off to the side out of the way, her being the only one without AT's. "Team Kogarasumaru go back to the hideout! I'll meet up with you!" Ikki orders, dashing out into the open accelerating towards Eternal Darkness. He evades to the side quickly, amazed at the fang that had been released at him. It was three times as big as Agito's, and he could feel where it singed his leg.

"Kill the girl!" Ikki heard one of them shout as he pointed towards a pink headed girl running towards him. "Kururu!" Ikki shouted, speeding towards her, grabbing her, and darting to the side trying to dodge. A ferocious kick caught him in the back sending him flying to the side. He spun uncomfortably trying to avoid landing on Kururu. "This is the Storm king? This is just pitiful! He's like an insect!" he heard them shouting insults at him. He coughed up blood on the ground; the blow to his back was serving him well. "Ikki! Are you ok?" she asks holding him close. He wiped his mouth getting up to his knees, "I'm fine, but we have to get out of here." She helped him to his feet as his balance wavered. In a deafening crack, an invisible whip cracked the ground beside them, as it kicked broken concrete into the air. She helped him limp to the side, where they could somewhat avoid the danger. Leaning against the wall, Ikki slides down as Kururu examines his trashed AT's. Kururu pulls the storm regalia from her bag. "This is our only chance of escaping Ikki" she said holding them up to him. He stares at her painfully and nods, as she begins to work on his AT's. After a minute or so the opposing team's leader shouts again, "Come out come out where ever you are little crow!" Ikki stands breathing in a deep breath of air. Glancing towards Kururu, he whispers, "I'm good now, climb up on my back." He turns around, as she mounts his back, holding him tightly. She breathes in his smell, as it embraces her, she clings closer to him. He kicks off hard, as he speeds off, accelerating as fast as he can trying to get away. Somehow, he managed this unnoticed.

He had traveled maybe three miles away before slowing down from full speed. He stumbled forward, as a massive hand caught him. Ikki looks up to see Buccha halting him from falling. Kururu climbs down off Ikki's back, before Buccha picks him up. "Come on Kururu, we can head back to the hideout now," Buccha says starting to skate away slowly so she can keep up. "Is that bed in the hideout still there?" She asks walking beside Buccha. "Yeah, it should be, why? Do ya need a place to crash?" He asks out of concern. "Well I do too, but it's for Ikki, so he can rest," she says blushing slightly. "Oooh, I gotcha now, yeah, there's plenty uh room up there," Buccha says. The rest of the trip was silent, until they arrived and Buccha broke the silence, "Well here we are," he says stopping. They head inside, going towards one of the bedrooms. Buccha lays the sleeping Ikki gently on the bed and then turns to leave, "Well, I'll leave crow in your care," he says locking the door as he leaves. Her face burns a dark red as he does so. Looking around she takes in her surroundings, there was the big bed, with Ikki in it, a table, a couch, some extra pillows and blankets, some cabinets, and then a cooler. First, she walks to the cabinets, to find some bandages. Then, she continues over the cooler, to grab a bottle of water, and the towels laying beside it. She walks back to Ikki, starting by taking off his AT's; she sets them in her bag. Gently, she takes off his jacket, to reveal a tear in the back, from where he suffered that kick. She then moved on to his pants. Pausing, she looks at his sleeping face and starts to blush; she slowly unbuttons his pants and slides them off trying not to wake him.

She examines his near naked body, as he breathes in and out in his sleep. Wetting one of the towels, she begins to clean the burn on his leg. She finishes bandaging his leg, and continues to his back. She sits him up gently, lifting his shirt up as she examines his back. Nothing too serious, just a big bruise, and some tender looking muscle. She wraps it quickly, and lays him back down. Getting up, she puts away the bandages, and towels. She looks around considering what to do next as she hears, "…Kururu…" Blushing, she slowly turns to see the source of the voice to be the sleeping Ikki. He spoke her name again with a gentle smile upon his face. Turning a darker shade of red she walks slowly towards him, bending down to brush her hand across his face. The corner of Ikki's mouth twitched, as he pulled Kururu down on top of him. She gasped from shock, as Ikki hugged her gently to his body. She relaxed, after noticing Ikki wasn't going to release her, and pulled the blanket over her, as she joined him in his slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------the next morning…

Ikki's eyes open slowly as he takes in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was in an unfamiliar bed, in a place he didn't recall going. The second thing, was the snoozing Kururu on his chest. Turning red, he tries to sit up slowly, but he wakes her by accident. Kururu pushes up off the bed quickly pushing her face right up to Ikki's, kissing him. Her face burns crimson, as she pulls back apologizing, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Ikki looks at her and begins to laugh. She stares at him in question, "Why are you laughing? You're not mad?" she questions. "Why would I be mad over you kissing me? If anything I'd be happy," he says with a smile and lying back down. "_Now's my chance to come out with my feelings to him…" _ Kururu thinks. Making up her mind, she lifts up off the bed, and makes her way up to him. "So...this," she leans in and kisses him on the lips, "Doesn't bother you?" she teases. He blushes looking away, "Nope, not at all," he says. "Good," she says, taking his face in her hands, she closes her eyes tightly taking a deep breath, "Ikki, I…I love you." She leans in pressing her lips against his hard, waiting for some kind of response. His only response's were shock, and him starting to kiss her back. He pulls away from her slightly, "I love you too." They begin kissing each other passionately, as he holds her close to his body.

He strips her of her jacket and tosses it to the side, as they continue to kiss. Kururu bears down on him into the bed, in her shirt and skirt. She sits up, while straddling him, to unbutton her skirt, and removes it revealing her panties. Ikki looks down at them and blushes, as she blushes with him, she lays back on top of him. She begins kissing under his jaw, while tracing a hand down his chest and slipping a finger in his boxers. Tugging on it gently, she releases it, making a "pop" sound as he flinches. Still straddling him, she continues to kiss his neck down to his chest, as she slides her hand into his boxers slowly. Ikki lets out a moan, as Kururu looks up to his face. Both of their faces are red, as she plays with his hard manhood. He moans as she strokes him softly and kisses his chest. He runs his hands down her smooth back down into her panties gripping her soft bottom, as he bites his lip. Fighting back a moan, Ikki starts to shake gently as she speeds up, kissing her way back up to his lips. She makes her way back down, letting her soft lips graze all the way down his front stopping at the top of his boxers. Gently kissing right above his waistband, she watches his face, as he groans with lust. "Kururu…I" Ikki faltered, trying to hold himself together. She makes her way back up to his lips, kissing him softly.

"Uh, it's uh…really hot," Ikki stutters breathing heavily. Kururu frowns and begins to roll of pouting. Ikki quickly rolls over onto her, towering over her. She gasps in surprise as he starts to kiss her, "I never said get off," he said smiling. She smiles back, as he begins to remove her shirt, leaving her in her underwear. He slides his hands under her bra, and gently begins to squeeze her breasts. Moaning, she pulls him closer trying to control herself. He removes her bra, leaving her bust open to the cool air, as he begins to lick the tips and gently nibble on them. She runs her hands through his hair, tangling them in his black locks. Making his way up to her lips, he kisses her, but she gasps in surprise as something nudges her woman hood. She looks down to see, his fully erect member trying to force itself from its restraint. Turning red, she looks up to his face to see him turn red too. She reaches down and takes it in her hand, "Down boy," she says teasing him. He groans from her grip, as he clenches his teeth. She begins massaging it again, as he starts to glide his hands down her body, slowly sliding one into her panties. Ikki's eyes grow wide in shock, "Kururu, your soaking wet," he says looking at her face. She turns a dark red, looking to the side, "I can't help it…your making me wet."

She pulls her hand from his boxers and takes his face in her hands. Looking into his eyes, she says innocently, "Please take care of me storm king." Locking lips again, they begin to kiss each other deeply. He licks the rim of her lips, as they begin to play with their tongues. Together, they slowly work off his boxers, leaving his warm body to rest on top of hers. Ikki makes his way down, taking her panties and sliding them all the way off, never once breaking eye contact. Once, meeting her lips again, he pulls back looking into her beautiful face. "I plan to take excellent care, of my Storm Queen." He says kissing her once more as the rolled over in the sheets.

-----------End of Ch. 1

-----------------------------xxx haha sorry guys, please R and R whether you liked it or not, and if you want me to continue! I love to keep my fans happy!


End file.
